When the Camera Cuts Off
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: [hairspray2007] What happens when Penny begins to question everything? Who will be there when she breaks down? And just how happy are Tracy and Link? [Tracy&Link ofcourse, but mostly Penny&Seaweed] T  because i'm parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**__: My thoughts on what happened after the final scene. Link & Tracy of course, but mostly Penny & Seaweed, because for whatever reason, I love them together!! Hope you enjoy following the two couples on their journey to pass judging eyes. _

Corny Collins signed off and the newly integrated show ended. "And … we're off the air." One of the camera men announced. The studio burst out into excited screams and laughter.

"Tracy! Baby, you did it!" Link Larkin sped towards Tracy Turnblad with open arms.

"No, we _all _did it." She corrected as she was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh, Trace."

"Link …" Tracy's lips curved in a happy smile as Link laughed quietly and whispered. "You are something, Li'l Miss Tracy."

"You are too, Handsome!" she answered huskily.

Link lowered his face down towards hers and took her mouth by surprise attack by landing his firmly on hers. The two kissed lovingly and broke away to smile at each other, foreheads touching.

On the other side of the stage inside the studio Penny stood hectically looking around for Seaweed, who she couldn't find any anywhere.

"Who you lookin' for, Sugar?"

"Oh!" Penny turned around surprised. "Hi, Miss Maybelle."

"Now, Penny. What are you lookin' all concerned for?" She asked caringly.

"I know my mother saw me with Seaweed, and she's gonna kill me. Just kill me!!" Penny stood with tears in her eyes; looking for any sign of Seaweed or her psychotic mother.

"It's gonna be alright Penny."

"No it won't Miss Maybelle!" Penny began to shake.

"Now honey, you gotta calm down." Miss Motormouth Maybelle tried to comfort the distraught girl in front of her.

"I .. I wish I could. Oh man … Mother's gonna kill me. She is. She is!"

"Honey …"  
"Really Miss Maybelle! She called me the Devil's Child, she strapped me to my bed. Oh Miss Maybelle. I'm scared! I'm really scared! She's gonna murder me. Or worse!"

"Shh. Penny. Honey, there are three things wrong with your statement…" she began as she grabbed a hysterical Penny by the shoulders. "One, your mama isn't gonna kill you. Two, if she did those things to you, I think we need to tell somebody. And three, what are you afraid she'll do to you baby?"

"Not to me … I'm not scared for me anymore …" Penny whispered.

"What are you …"

"Seaweed. What if my mother goes after Seaweed?! Oh my god! My mother's going to kill us both!! Oh my god …" Penny began to pace. All Maybelle could do was watch. "And .. and .. Oh my god. I have to tell Seaweed. What if mother finds him? What will she do to him? She'll … she'll … Oh god .. I'm so scared Miss Maybelle. For Seaweed. I'm scared for me, but I'm more scared for what my mother would do to Seaweed if she found _him_ first."

Miss Maybelle paused, eyeing Penny over.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Penny stopped pacing a moment and looked up.

"You really do love my baby don't you …" Miss Maybelle broke into a smile.

"Seaweed? Oh … yes. Miss Maybelle. I really do. But he doesn't know. He couldn't know. He would be shunned, and so would I. And my mother would hate us both more. I just … I wish he knew." She looked down at the floor and a tear fell to her cheek and glistened there.

"I'm so scared … I'm so scared." She muttered again.

"Penny …" Miss Maybe started to interrupt.

"But I love him so much." Penny ignored.

"…Seaweed…" Maybelle specified. Penny nodded.

"I love him, I really honest-to-goodness love him." She looked up from the floor, a few more tears scattered along her cheeks and jaw.

"Penny…" She tried to interrupt again and failed.

"I just wish he knew." She finished, looking down and bringing her hands up to her face, beginning to sob.

"I do know, Penny." She heard as a set of dark colored hands slid over her abdomen. She whirled around.

"Seaweed?" She came to face him, his hands now on her back. Her face turned a light red, embarrassed slightly.

"You … heard?" She asked, averting her eyes elsewhere.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Miss Maybelle excused herself and went to find Li'l Inez.

"I did, Penny. Baby, I love you too."

"Oh, Seaweed…" she whispered as she let her head fall on his shoulder and her arms wrap around his neck. His arms stayed firmly around her waist. "But you can't …"

"And why not sugar?" he talked calmly and quietly.

"What will everyone say?"

"You think I care? I don't … but if you do…" He pulled away a little.

"No!" She let her head up but grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her. "No, Seaweed." He smiled. "I'm just scared…"

"I know, baby. I know. You have right to be. People can be so … so …"

"Cruel."

"Exactly. Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this." He began to pull away again.

"But I never said that! I mean, I didn't mean that! I …" She became frantic once again. Seaweed was now at arms length. "No, please. Seaweed… don't leave me!" She was talking a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa …" Seaweed's facial features softened, but his eyes grew intense with worry. She had tears building up her eyes once again. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her roughly against him. Her hands snaked around his neck again, her head on his shoulder. He had one arm holding her tightly to him and the other stroking her soft hair. "Whoa … baby … I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Shhh. Penny. Baby, what's the matter?"

"I'm so scared Seaweed! What are people going to do to us?"

"Hopefully nothing, babe." He stroked her back. "But, can I ask you something?" She didn't say anything, so he proceeded to ask anyway. "What were you so worried I'd leave a moment ago?"

"It's just …" she pulled her head up a little. "My father left my mother and I when I was young. And I've always felt like it was my fault. I feel like, maybe if I had

Been a better child, he'd have loved me more, and stayed. And then my mother wouldn't be so crazy. And now, my mother hates me too! And I was afraid.. I am afraid .." she began to cry into his neck.

"What baby? What?"

"That if you leave, I'm not going to have anyone left!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

His stomach sank. He held her tighter to him. He loved her so much. He loved her so much. He hated that she felt that way. He closed his eyes to ward off his own tears.

"Oh! Penny …" he kissed her temple. "Oh … baby girl. How could you think I'd do that?" He squeezed her. He opened his watery eyes and, with his shaky voice, continued. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you._ Ever_."

"Really?" Penny looked up and took her head off his shoulder.

"Really." She searched his eyes and didn't see the slightest hint of a lie.

"You mean the world to me." His arms fell around her waist letting his hands rest on her hips. Her arms rested on his chest letting her hands fall on either side of his neck.

"I love you, Penny Pingleton." He said with a very serious tone. "I love you, you need to know that! And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, baby."

"Aw. Seaweed. I love you too." She smiled a little.

"That's my baby girl. Now dry those tears." He used his thumbs to stroke the tears off of her milky white cheeks. "Now listen, things are gonna be hard. People aren't gonna like it that you and I are together. So I understand if you don't want to do this … really." Seaweed told Penny. A new veil of seriousness overtook Penny as she searched his eyes.

"Seaweed?"

"Yes?"

She looked into his eyes, then down at the stage floor, and back up at Seaweed. The look on her face worried him, but he never would have admit to it. He mentally prepared himself, figuring by the look she gave him, that he would never have her as his again.

Suddenly her lips broke into a smile. "Of course I want this. 'Now I've tasted Chocolate'" she herself flush against him, "'and I'm never going back!' remember?" He smiled and she chuckled, letting go of her last tear. Seeing the tear, Seaweed smiled again and watched the tear slide down her skin and fall off her face. Once it had he gently kissed a trail of kisses down the wet path on her face. Penny's eyes fluttered. Once his lips hit her jaw bone he placed a final kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"You're amazing."

"That I am … but not as perfectly amazing as you." Seaweed countered. Penny shook her head and looked away in embarrassment, only to look back at Seaweed and wink.

"Flirtatious, I like it." Seaweed joked as he wrapped his fingers in Penny's hair and brought her mouth hard against his. His lips were so soft on her, but still pressed passionately on hers. After a few seconds Penny was surprised at his soft but heated passion and let out a muffled groan. A few seconds later they pulled apart.

"Oh…" Penny started.

"Wow." Seaweed finished.

The pair looked at each other and chuckled.

"Hey kids!" Maybelle hollered. The couple looked turned around.

"Lets head back to our place, we're having a little party for Inez. Coming Penny?"

Seaweed looked at her. And hoped with all his heart she'd say yes and join him and his family for the night.

"Of course!" She responded with a smile. "It's not like my mother will miss me…" everyone became silent. "Plus …" Penny began again. "There's no place I'd rather be."

Maybelle smiled and began to lead the way. Inez followed after inviting Tracy and Link to join them. And brining up the end of the line of friends and family were Penny and Seaweed.

"You ready to take my hand and take on the words of the world baby girl?" Seaweed asked.

"Of course, Mr. Hershey's." Seaweed laughed at the new nickname she'd given him.

"What? I felt it fitting …" Penny commented with a laugh herself.

"Come on baby, let's go."

"I'd go anywhere with you Seaweed."

"I know baby girl, I know."

Seaweed shifted so that his arm fell nicely and protectively over Penny's waist. And she walked steadily while resting her head on his shoulder the whole way back to Maybelle's, snuggling closer every so often when people looked at them obviously, but silently, questioning if they were a couple. And the best part about proving it to everyone else was letting it prove it to their selves.

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for reading, please, review guys! And tell me what you think: This worked as a one-shot, but should I continue? Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__A thanks to everyone who reviewed! Due to such wonderful feed back and requests to continue, I've thought, and decided to do just that! Thanks so much everyone. I hope you enjoy this add on as well. Read & Enjoy!! _

It was beginning to get dark and cool outside during the time the group was headed back to Miss Maybelle's record store.

"You okay?" Seaweed asked when he felt Penny shake a little.

"Oh, yeah. I just caught a little chill from the wind is all." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and tightened his grip around her. He loved having her close to him. He loved having her hair in his face and her head on his shoulder. He loved how she smelled like the candy she was so in love with. He chuckled slightly as he felt her shiver again, then he let go of her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked, noticing the sudden lose of his arm around her.

"Giving you my jacket." He said as he slid it off his shoulders.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm fine. Really!" She said.

"No … you're gonna take it…" He joked as he held it out to her.

"Why?" She asked with as much silliness.

"'But, Baby, it's cold outside…" He sang to her melodically.

"Oh, Seaweed. I love that song!" She pointed out as she slipped his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"I thought you might."

"Of course."

"Hey, look, here we are!" Miss Maybelle pointed out as she opened the door to the record store to let everyone shuffle in.

It was about 11pm when the final lyrics

" Work, work Aw- Shake it up baby  
Work, work Aw- Shake it down baby  
Work, work Just a little bit of soul - Work!

I can mash potato (I can mash potato)  
I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well now tell me baby (Well now tell me baby)  
Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)  
Tell me! (Tell me!) " faded through out of the record store. The room cheered and slowly people started to shuffle out once they, again, congratulated Li'l Inez.

"Shouldn't you be headed home yourself?" Miss Maybelle directed towards Penny who was sitting next to Seaweed on the couch, with Li'l Inez between them.

"I guess … "Penny replied.

"I'll be right back, then I'll walk you home." Seaweed mentioned. He picked up Inez and sat her down on the couch next to Penny and went into another room.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Inez looked Penny over and asked.

"Oh ... uh ... "Penny stalled. She didn't know how to admit that she was actually afraid to go home. Once they had all headed to the record store, Penny forgot all about her mother. Until now. She'd been so distracted by Link and Tracy, who seemed like the happiest couple in the world, and of course she was distracted by Seaweed. The night had really gone well, since her break down at the studio. They'd danced all night. Tracy, Link, and Inez were the stars of the night, dancing to every hit out there. However, all Penny could really do was try to learn from Seaweed. At first she was sure they'd looked ridiculous, judging by her lack of rhythm, but once the night progressed she began to catch on. But now, Penny was worried once again about what her mother may do to her, or Seaweed. Once again, she was scared to death to return home and let what had been a beautiful night end in a disaster.

"Penny ….?" Inez tried to wake Penny from her daze. "Penny!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it.

"Are you ok?"

"Uhm…yes…no…."

"Penny. Honey, are you really that scared to go home?" Miss Maybelle asked as she approached Penny. Penny nodded.

"What are you afraid of?" Maybelle sat down next to Inez and Penny.

"I … I'm not sure. I just, I wish she could see that times are changing Miss Maybelle. I wish she'd just accept that Seaweed and I are in love … and that nothing she can do will stop me from seeing him. I wish she could accept it."

"What makes you think she won't?"

"Ha… you should have seen my mother's reaction when I waved at Seaweed one time. Now I'm sure she saw me kiss him. She's going to kill me!"

"Well, honey…are you afraid…" Miss Maybelle was cut off.

"Penny? Baby … what's the matter now?" Seaweed asked with concern, jogging towards Penny and kneeling before her.

"My mother …."

"Oh."

"Penny, are you afraid your mother would do something to you?" Miss Maybelle finished.

Penny just nodded. Miss Maybelle looked concerned. Seaweed took both of Penny's hands in his own.

"What will she do?" Penny just kept starring at her dress, avoiding his question. "Baby, what's she going to do?" She kept ignoring him. "Baby! Please! Will she hurt you … "He pleaded with her. Penny just nodded and responded.

"She'll hit me, and strap me to my bed again without feeding me. Hopefully that will be all." Maybelle and Seaweed looked at Penny with wide eyes.

"Oh baby. Come here. Come here …" Seaweed stood up and opened his arms, which Penny wilted into.

"Honey, has this happened before?" Miss Maybelle asked her. Penny nodded again. Seaweed slowly sat down in the place Penny had been and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Shh. Baby. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. It's going to be okay Baby, just breath…" He stroked her back and held her tightly. He wanted to cry himself; he was so worried about her, but didn't want to make her even more upset.

"Is there anywhere else you can stay?" Miss Maybelle asked.

"I guess I could sleepover at Tracy's." She decided.

"Ok. Baby you stay here. I'm gonna go call Mrs. Turnblad." Maybelle stood up and went into a room in order to call the Turnblad's and explain their situation. A few moments later, she returned and told Penny that things were all set, and it was best the Penny get over to Tracy's. Penny agreed and congratulated Li'l Inez again and thanks Miss Maybelle for everything.

"I'll show myself out." Penny added as she opened the door and swept away her running mascara.

"Oh no you won't!" Seaweed pointed out. "I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you walk all the way home yourself this late at night."

"I'll be fine, really." She assured.

"No, I'm coming with you." He finalized. "I'll be back in a bit mama."

"Ok. Be careful you two." Miss Maybelle warned. "Good bye Penny, feel better."

"Thank you." Penny smiled and she and Seaweed left.

About a block up the road Seaweed broke the silence. "Baby, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Penny replied unconvincingly.

"Penny, look at me." Penny stopped as he grabbed her wrist to turn her around. "Are you really going to be okay? Honestly? Because if there is any chance your mother is going to hurt you for going out with me, I think it's best we don't do this."

"Are you …"

"No! Baby, no. I love you. I love you so much more than you could know." He reached out and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "But you gotta understand. I don't want to see my baby gettin' hurt by nobody. And if I had anything to do with your mother hurtin' you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I love you so much Seaweed." Penny told him. "And I wouldn't mind my mother doing anything to me … as long as it meant being with you." She decided. The couple looked eachother in the eye and fell into a warm embrace. The two held each other for a long time and then began to walk again. Once in front of the Turnblad residence, Penny looked up at Tracy's window.

"Well, I guess it's off to bed with me." Penny smiled at Seaweed.

"Of course. Have a good night baby." He kissed her cheek and held her hand a moment.

"Do I get a real kiss?" She joked.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He smiled and put his arms around her and she brought her hands to either side of his face and brought his lips to hers. After a few seconds of pure bliss sometime hit Penny's shoulder. She let out a yelp.

"What is it …" Seaweed pulled away to find a bottle on the ground, where it had fallen after hitting Penny. A few meters down the road the sounds of boys laughing in a car rang out.

"So cruel …" Penny whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Other than a small scratch? Fine." She smiled.

"If I ever get my hands on them!!" Seaweed became angry.

"Shh. No .. it's fine."

"Fine? They can't treat us like this."  
"I know. It's cruel." She agreed.

"But I'm still in."

"Me too. I love you Seaweed." She kissed him lightly.

"I love you too baby girl." He told her, squeezing her body to his. "You better head inside." She nodded and did just that. Seaweed stood there a moment, watching his 'baby girl' be welcomed by Tracy and Mrs. Turnblad into their home. He was thankful she had somewhere safe to turn. But inside, he still blamed himself for anything that would or had happened to Penny because of him. He loved her so much. And all he wanted was for her to be happy. And selfishly, to be with him. He prayed, that someday, they could be in love without hurtful stares, but instead with jealous ones, because everyone would see that the love they had … was special.

_**Authors note: **__continue?? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **__So basically, these are a bunch of connecting one-shots. I had no idea that this would become so popular. But I've decided to carry on, because of the obvious interest and the wonderful reviews! _

_**Special thanks to:**__ Bambam13, BananaBlondie14, x3 sierra, theatrics, Who Bo Jones, FelineMimiDavis74, LuLuOceanEyes, XAddisonShepherdX, Coreen Fennel, Kayli, Solana, Nothing Left To Do, and Nor of Kiamo Ko. (And anyone who I've accidentally forgotten.) _

"Wake up, Penny!" Tracy shook Penny away.

"Wha--what?" She woke up groggily.

"SCHOOL! PENNY! SCHOOL!"

"Oh my gosh!" she sprung from the cot Mrs. Turnblad had prepared for her. They had all been so nice accepting her into their home like this. Penny and Tracy had always been like sisters, now more than ever! "What time is it?!" Penny asked as she frantically ran around Tracy's room.

"Seven-thirty."

"Okay, okay. We have, fifteen minutes before we need to leave."

"Right." Tracy watched as Penny ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut-off. "Penny, slow down! What are you looking for?" Tracy chuckled as she watched her friend.

"Tracy!" she became serious. "I didn't bring any clothes!"

"What?"

"I came straight here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Penny, your mother must be worried sick!"

"She's going to kill me! I can't go back... but I have to get my stuff sometime!" Penny sunk down on the cot. "I have nothing to wear, and school starts is half an hour."

"Twenty minutes…" Tracy winced as she sat down to comfort her friend.

"Great. We have to leave in 5 minutes and I have nothing to wear …"

"Well, let's see." Tracy thought. "I've got it!" She sprung from the bed and ran to her closet. After a few minutes of shuffling Tracy let out a loud: "AHA!"

"What is it?" Penny asked as she too rose off the bed and walked over towards the closet.

"This!" Tracy turned around holding up a pink, red, orange and blue silk bathrobe.

"What?"

"It's a bathrobe my aunt sent me when I was 13, it's far too small, but if we cinch it around your waist, it should fall around your knees, and it'll look like a dress! And you can wear the stockings you wore under your dress last night, with the high-heels."

"Won't I look ridiculous?" Penny asked.

"No! It'll be a new fashion!" Tracy chuckled as Penny held the bathrobe. It was thick, but silky, and if cinched at the waist with a belt … it really wouldn't look to shabby.

"Fine." Penny rolled her eyes and ran in the bathroom.

"Hurry Penny! We have 2 minutes!" Exactly one minute later Penny rushed out of the bathroom. She'd pulled on her skin colored stocking, white heels, and the robe. It was cinched at the waist using one of Tracy's belts she'd loved as a child. All in all, it really did look like a silk house dress. It fell at Penny's knees and had sleeves that came to her elbows.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tracy ushered as they passed the kitchen table in a hurry. They each grabbed a muffin muttering.

"Good morning Mrs. Turnblad."

"Morning Mom! Bye Mom."

"Well good ..." Edna turned around to say hello to the girls but both were out the door.

"Oh no!" Penny cried out when they reached the top step.

"What?" Tracy, who was a few steps ahead, turned around.

"Book bag?!" Tracy thought a moment, and then broke out into a smile.

"Looks like you have a guardian angel. It's in the hall. You left it there yesterday before we went to the Corny Collins show. Remember?" Without responding Penny darted in the house and was back in a flash. The girls were left to rush to school.

Two block into their four and half block walk, with ten minutes until school would start, the girls were huffing and puffing.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Penny asked.

"Of course. You look great Penny!"

"But, oh my gosh!"

"What?" Tracy asked out of breath.

"Why didn't you point out that this thing had a plunging neck line?!"

"Penny, honey, it's fine. It isn't low at all?"

"TRACY!! It is so! I can't go looking like this."

"Do we have a choice?"

"…No…. Fine."

"It isn't low. Don't worry." Tracy smiled.

Penny was quite for a minute. Then spoke again.

"Are we gonna make it Tracy?" Penny asked skeptically. Tracy glanced at her watch.

"Uh. Maybe…" They both kept jogging.

"Hey ladies, Need a ride?" They paused to look behind them, only to find Link Larkin pulling up to them.

"Boy, do we ever!" Tracy replied happily, dragging Penny into the car. "Thank Link!" Tracy winked at Link as he began to drive.

"Sure thing Li'l darling."

They arrived at school with three minutes to spare. Link and Tracy took their time walking down the halls as they held hands and whispered sweet notions to each other. Penny, however, sped to her locker. She opened it immediately and tried to fix her hair into their signature pigtails, but failed when her hair scrunchie broke.

"Figures." She muttered. All she could do now was try to straighten her hair a little. It looked rather nice and curled due to the amount of hairspray from the night before.

"So, what is Penny wearing anyway?" Link asked Tracy as they walked closely together towards their home-room, on the other side of Penny's locker.

"Oh…uhm. She didn't have anything to wear, because she slept over at my house last night. So it's just something we pulled together this morning. What's wrong with it?" Tracy became worried that the outfit wasn't such a good idea. She wouldn't have minded people talking about the outfit if it was her, but Penny was more fragile.

"Nothing. Looks fine. Just different." Link smiled.

"Good." Tracy straightened up and pecked Link on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"I need a reason?" The two laughed as they walked into their home-room class' door. Making them a whole minute early, a first for both of them.

"Wow!" Penny turned around at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Oh! Seaweed." Penny greeted him with a hug.

"Wow…baby girl. Lemme look at you." He pulled away little and looked Penny over.

"Oh, uh, this? I don't usually dress like this! I just …" she began to defend herself of her bathrobe outfit.

"It's great!" He looked her up and down. He'd never known her to wear something short. Or colorful for that matter. And the neckline was just low enough to cause his imagination to reel; even though it didn't betray her school girl charm in the least. Her outfit and usual gorgeous features caused him to become more than a little hot.

"Really?" She looked confused.

"You, baby girl, are quite the fox." He placed his arms around her waist.

"Mmm. Thanks … you're quite a hunk yourself." She let go of her shyness a moment as he led her to class.

The school bell rang and it was a mad dash for the doors.

"Hey, Handsome." Tracy greeted Link.

"Hey yourself Li'l Darlin'." He greeted back.

"I told Penny we'd meet her and Seaweed out in front of the school." Tracy informed Link.

"Okay. Any particular reason?"

"Well," Tracy took Link's hand as they began to walk. "Today at lunch Penny decided that it would be best to go back to her house and try to straighten things out with her mother. I promised we'd go with her. For emotional support, if that's okay."

"It's fine."

"Hey!" Seaweed greeted the couple as the walked out.

"Hi."

"Hey! Where's Penny?" Link asked his new black-pal.

"She's comin'." Seaweed smiled. "So how are you two?"

"Just fine." Tracy said happily as she drifted closer to Link and gave him a long, soft kiss while standing on her tip toes.

"Oh … get a room." Seaweed joked as Penny came up behind him and sat down on bench next to him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He looked right into her eyes. Having little control over his actions he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. Enthralled, she kissed him passionately, tilting her head to one side and placing one of her hands behind his neck.

"Oh yeah. You're one to talk." Tracy poked fun right back at Seaweed for his earlier comment. Seaweed sent her an evil glare, he meant it jokingly, but he wasn't sure how much.

The group headed off towards Penny's house. All of them pretty silent. It wasn't until they got as far as Tracy's house that Penny chimed it.

"I can't do this …" She said.

"What?" Tracy stopped, as did the rest of them.

"I'm too scared." Penny said.

"It'll be alright baby. You can do this." Seaweed squeezed Penny's hand.

"No. I can't." She said defeat in her voice.

"Alright, let's all go to my house, grab a snack, and then try again." Tracy offered. Penny nodded and the group followed

"Mom! I'm home! And Penny, Link, and Seaweed are here too." Tracy hollered as she began to open the door.

"What?" Edna yelled from the kitchen.

"I said! …" Tracy stopped dead in her tracks. "What's all this?" Tracy looked at the sight before her. In the middle of the hall, right in front of the door, were a pile of boxes.

"What dear?" Edna entered exited the kitchen to greet the kids.

"Mom. What's all this?"

"Oh … well …" Tracy's mother didn't know what to say. Link stood holding the door open while Tracy stepped in to talk to her mom. Penny let go of Seaweeds hand a moment to step into the house as well. Penny looked the boxes over.

"Oh my …" Penny whispered as she sunk down next to the boxes. Four pairs of eyes looked her over.

"These … these are my things!" Penny began to go through the boxes. Seaweed came closer to Penny and stood behind her.

"I'm sure things will be alright Penny." Tracy began to comfort.

"No, Tracy. No … things won't be fine." Penny spat. She looked at her boxes again and pulled out her stuffed pig and held it close to her. Seaweed knelt down next to her. "Don't you see Tracy? My mother doesn't want me anymore …." A tear fell from Penny's eye as she looked at the boxes once again, her mouth hanging open in shock. Seaweed hugged her from behind letting his head fall on her shoulder with his lips brushing he neck as she cried, and everyone was silent. They all knew that this was the obvious beginning to hard times for the checkerboard couple.

_**Authors note: **__Okay, this was mostly Penny & Tracy, but don't worry, the next chapter has a little drama, but mostly fluff! Hope you enjoy. And I hope you look forward to part four. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__Sorry guys, I was kind of busy today, so this chapter is short. The next one will be longer though. This one is kind of dramatic, but mostly fluffy. The next one will be almost all fluff, with a dramatic twist. _

_Love you guys muah! _

"It's all gonna be alright Penny." Tracy tried to comfort, but Penny shook her head.

"Penny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby girl." Seaweed tried his hand at comforting the hysterical girl. He kissed her temple but all she did was stand up and keep herself out of anyone's reach.

"Is it okay if I go and sit in your room Tracy? I think I need be alone." Without listening to Tracy, who responded with "of course", she walked to Tracy's room and locked herself in.

Seaweed was still kneeling on the floor, looking at the boxes.

"How could her mother do this?" Seaweed asked with anger.

"I have no idea! It's so wrong!" Tracy commented.

"Maybe it's safer for her though…" Link finally chimed in.

"You think?" Tracy turned to Link.

"Yeah, maybe." Link thought about it a moment.

"Link's probably right Trace. Her mother might have hurt her…" Seaweed's voice trailed off.

"She wouldn't …." Tracy tried to convince herself.

"Yes… she would have. " Seaweed confirmed. He stood up and looked at Mrs. Turnblad, then Link, and then Tracy. "And it would have all been because of me."

"Now don't say that, honey!" Edna tried be the happy, smiling face of the bunch.

"It's true Mrs. Turnblad. I'm bad for Penny. I will only bring her pain. And I love her Mrs. T … I really do. And I … don't know how to do what's best for her!"

"Honey, what would be best for her … would for you to be supportive. And love her with all your heart." Edna advised and walked away.

"Why don't you go in with her." Link suggested.

"The room 's right over there." Tracy pointed. Seaweed nodded and knocked on the door.

"Penny … Penny … Please let me in." After a moment, Penny unlocked the door. Seaweed entered and found Penny sitting on the bed again, holding her pig. Seaweed sat down next to her. She was silent, but she wasn't crying. Seaweed wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how. When the silence was about to kill him, Penny just gave-way and let her head fall into her hands and cry a little.

"It's okay baby. It's all going to be okay." Seaweed comforted as he brought her head to his chest.

He stroked her back and kissed the back of her head, finding himself getting lost in her beautiful soft hair.

"I love you so much Seaweed." Penny assured.

"I know …" he smiled. Hearing her say it would never get old. "I love you too." Penny leaned up and kissed his lips passionately. Letting lose, she kissed him deeper than she had before. Once out of breath they pulled away.

"Wow. What was that for?" Seaweed asked kindly.

"Just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me, even if my mother doesn't approve.

"Aww. Thanks, baby girl. "

"Anytime Mr. Hershey's."

The couple laughed and fell back in each others arms on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: **__Sorry for the slow update guys. I was on vacation the last few days and didn't think to bring my lap top. But here you are! Sorry again for my late up date. But I hope you enjoy this short chapter to hold you over until I finish the next one, which will be very soon. _

"Think we should head out of here?" Seaweed asked after a few more minutes of stroking Penny's arm as they lay on Tracy's bed.

"Yeah." Penny sniffled.

"You gonna be okay?" Seaweed had to ask as he sat up. Penny sat up also.

"One thing gets me …"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Why does she hate the idea of my being with you?" She asked as she stared straight forward as a look of deep thought over took her face.

"A lot of people don't like it." He pointed out.

"But … why?" She asked as she looked him deep in the eyes searching for an answer.

"Because I'm not like you…" He admitted as he looked down at his hands then back up at her.

"How is that? What makes you different?" Penny was now seriously questioning the way the world was spinning around her.

"What do you mean? If you haven't noticed … I'm black baby!" Seaweed joked as he poked her sides. She laughed a second and then became somber once again. "I'm serious!"

"Because … we don't look the same. People seem to think that because our skins don't match, we don't match. That we can't be part of a whole."

"But I still don't understand!" She said irately. "What makes us different? You bleed! I bleed. You eat! I eat. You hurt! I hurt. We are one in the same! Don't you see? All people are … are … a like!"

"Penny, I know, but some people don't see us that way..." Penny cut him off to complete her heated argument. She began to pace.

"We eat the same, we breath the same, we walk the same, we love the same …"

"Oh no! That's where you're wrong…" Seaweed corrected. Penny stopped, mid-step, in front of the window in Tracy's room. Her heart sunk, wondering what he could possibly mean. Of course they loved the same! She loved him, he lover her … it was all the same. It was love! Wasn't it? She could feel a bottomless pit in her stomach.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Seaweed stood up and began to slowly walk towards Penny as he spoke. "We don't love the same."

"W-we d-don't?" Penny was quite nervous now.

"No…" He stopped only inches from her face. His look was stern. "We don't. Because I … love you more than anyone else could ever possibly love another person. I love you more than any white boy ever could. I love you more than you could ever love me. I love you more than anyone on this Earth Penny." His face lost the stern look and became more joyful. "So you see, I am very different from any other white boy you could have been with." Seaweed joked as he pulled Penny tight against him. Penny giggled.

"I love you too, Seaweed." Her arms snaked around his neck and she mumbled something almost in auditable into his neck.

"What was that, baby?" He smiled.

"I said, do you really mean it?" She had a small sparkle in her eye.

"I do. I really do." He smiled. "Oh, Penny." He gave in to temptation a little and brought her even closer to him, nearly squeezing ever last bit of room for air out of her lungs; but she didn't care. No, not at all; Penny could not have been happier to find herself entirely pressed against his thin but muscular body. She loved him more than she knew how to really express.

Penny sighed. "Ohh…Seaweed. Why can't people accept that we love each other and that's all that matters?"

"It's because people don't understand it. And people don't like what they can't understand."

"I just … I don't know anymore…" Penny gave up a little as she pulled away so that she could look up at Seaweed.

"I don't know what to tell ya, baby girl. People … People are just mean." Penny nodded. " So … ready to head out of here?"

"Huh?" Penny became slightly confused.

"Out of Tracy's room I mean…"

"Oh!" Penny finally realized where she was. "…yeah." Penny and Seaweed chuckled and walked out of the room hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **__This is the longer chapter. The length isn't really a big deal, but the content is! Haha. So here's the dramatic and heated chapter we were all waiting for! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Because I sure and enjoying writing it! _

After assuring Tracy that she was okay, Tracy encouraged Penny to move into her room and plan on staying a while. Penny reluctantly unpacked a few of the boxes and organized the rest with a handful of help from Link and Seaweed.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm all set." Penny said happily, but a feeling a little defeated. She just couldn't understand how her mother could be so closed-minded. If only her mother could see how well Seaweed treated her. He treated her like a princess! The princess she always wanted to be growing up, but her mother quickly jerked her out of those fun-filled fantasies at a young age.

"Okay. You gonna be okay Penny?" Link patted her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah." She smiled lightly. "Thanks." The room became awkward.

"So…" Tracy filled the silent room. Everyone just looked at each other. After a moment Seaweed tried his hand at ridding the room of the awkward, wordlessness.

"Would you guys mind if I take my … dearest Penny … out for a while?" Seaweed smiled.

"Of course not, Hun. Go right ahead. You have fun Penny. But bring her home a little on the early side. I think we all need our sleep." Tracy said trying to be both Penny's friend and stand in mother.

"Thanks." Seaweed smiled and grabbed Penny by the hand. She laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed again.

"Out." His grin widened as he began to lead her outside.

An hour later Penny and Seaweed were still walking aimlessly around town. They'd passed ice cream shops, joke shops, toy shops, houses, and the school. They had no idea where they were going, and not a whole lot to say, but it was alright, because all they really needed was one another.

"Hey, Seaweed?" Penny asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should talk to my mother?"

"Oh…" Seaweed winced. He didn't know exactly what it was he should tell her. He wanted her to have a good relationship with her mother, but he couldn't forgive her for kicking his baby out of her house. "I'm not sure."

"Never mind, it was a stupid question." Penny decided that if there was one thing she didn't want to think about, it was her mother.

"It wasn't stupid. But I understand. I really, _really_, don't want to think about your mother right now." He smiled with a seductive look in his eye.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that you'd like to do Mr. Stubbs?" She replied, taking the bait.

"I dunno … something … like this…maybe?" He said seductively as he placed his hands on her hips and pressed her against the brick wall behind her.

"I like it so far." She joked.

"And then I thought that maybe, I'd step up closer." He took a step forward so that there was barely a centimeter between their bodies. "Like so."

"Mhm…" She smiled as she stood with her back against the bricks and her hand near her head having her arms against the wall as well.

"And then …" He trailed off as he lowered his lips on her and she let her arms fall around his neck. Their lips met in a blazing kiss. The kiss was a mixture of passion, adoration, lust, but above all…love. Penny couldn't help but think exactly how much the man, the one with held her body closely, and protectively against himself, meant to her. Seaweed's thoughts were parallel. He couldn't believe how much he truly and fully loved the woman in his arms. Their kiss broke into shorter bursting kisses. During which Penny began to let lose and really feel Seaweed. The more hastily the kisses became, the harder he began to press her against the wall. In relation, the harder he pressed her to the wall, the more intimate she became. After a moment, her brain caught up with her and she realized that she found her self grinding her hips against him. The couple was obviously enjoying the closeness of their body. They were fully aware of only themselves. Their passionate kiss continued on, until the world came crashing down around them.

"Penny Lou Pingleton …" Shocked, Penny pulled away from their kiss. Seaweed turned around and Penny gasped as she looked over his shoulder.

"Mother?!"  
"I warned you Penny … I've told you … these Negros are no good."

"Mother ….!" Penny screamed.

"You step away from my daughter … you step away … Penny! Run!" Prudy was screaming wildly at her daughter. Prudy's eyes were large with viciousness, and her voice shaky, and her mind obviously wasn't quite right.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"I'm warning you … I'm warning you both!"

"Mother … what are you talking about?" Penny looked at her mother harshly as she stepped in front of Seaweed who stood shocked.

"MOVE!" Prudy screamed at her daughter.

"What are you talking about?!" Penny became alarmed as Prudy dug through her purse.

"I'm warning you!!" Prudy became furious.

"MOTHER!"

"MOVE!   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MOTHER!"

"I ... said... MOVE!"

"MOTHER –" Penny got cut off when her mother shoved her to the side. There was a loud crack and Penny looked up from where she lay on the pavement and saw her mother holding a metal gun in her hands.

"SEAWEED!!!! NO!!!!" Penny crawled over to Seaweed, furious and sobbing. He'd been shot in the side of his stomach and was bleeding heavily, but the bullet missed his vital organs.

"Seaweed! Oh my god … Oh my …" Penny sobbed, cradling his upper body in her arms on her lap.

"Oh my god … what have I done …" Prudy looked at her daughter and the way she was holding the Negro boy.

"Mom! GO GET HELP! NOW!!" Penny screamed furiously at her mother. And Prudy went running.

"Oh my god … Seaweed. I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed.

"I'm okay baby. I'm fine. It's fine." Seaweed winced. "The pain ain't that bad." He whispered. "I love you baby girl. I do…and this isn't your fault." He muttered before falling unconscious.

"Seaweed?! SEAWEED! Wake up! Ohh … baby. Please. Please!" She placed a trail of kisses along his jaw and both of his cheeks. "Please … Please …" She prayed as she heard the sirens. "Please God, I love him … Please …."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh! Doctor! How is he?" Penny spoke quickly as the doctor exited the room Seaweed had been admitted to an hour before.

"Yes, how is?" Maybelle asked. She arrived as soon as Penny called her from the hospital.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor smiled as the two women sighed. "He lost a lot of blood though, so he'll be drowsy, but you can go in and see him. However, we're going to have to keep him here tonight."

"Yes." "Of course." They chimed in. As soon as the doctor left, Maybelle grabbed Penny's had and gave it a small squeeze. "Ready?" She asked. Penny nodded and they entered the bright white hospital room.

Seaweed was laying on the bed silently.

"Baby?" Maybelle called to her son softly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Mama!" He spoke quietly with a cough.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He gave his mother one of his award winning smiles that Penny loved so much.

At the moment, Penny stood back a little from his bed side. She decided to give Miss Maybelle a little space. After all, he was her son.

"I was so worried baby."

"I know Mama, but I'm fine." He tried to reassure.

"If you say so. You better rest up and get better real quick! Because you know the Corny Collin's show will suffer with out you!" She pointed out half seriously and half jokingly.

Seaweed laughed a little. "I will. I promise." Silence filled the room a moment.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Where's Penny. I .. Kind of thought she'd be here ..."

"She's right here baby. Right –" Maybelle turned around to find that Penny was no longer standing behind her.

"Now where could that little chickadee have run off to?" She muttered under her breath. She kissed her son's forehead and slipped out into the hall. Slightly exasperated, she went to go find Penny. Practically right outside of Seaweed's room she found Penny curled up in a corner.

"Penny!? What in the devil's name are you doin'? Why won't you talk to Seaweed? He did take a bullet for you after all!" Maybelle pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Penny picked her head up from her knees and shouted. Tears were pouring down her red cheeks and her lips quivered while her eye showed both sadness and fear. Maybelle's expression lightened and she took her hands off her hips.

"Honey, why on Earth are you cryin'? The doctor said he's going to be okay!"

"I know!" She croaked. "But it's my fault he's in there in the first place! It's my fault he nearly bled to death! It's my fault he almost died! It's my fault I brought him close to my mother! It's my fault he's in there… It's all my fault! How could he possibly love me now? How could he ever understand that I love after what I've put him through?" She screamed. "How could this happen …." She closed with a whisper and a slow shake of her head.

"Now Penny, I'm sure he understands …"

"Oh yeah?" Penny glared at Miss Maybelle.

"Well I think …"

"I think he'd understand." Seaweed shouted from his hospital bed. Both women turned around with a confused look on their faces.

"What … what did you say?" Penny asked as she stood up.

"I said, 'I think he would understand.'"

"You mean…" She entered his hospital room.

"I could hear you. And baby, this isn't your fault." She made it up to his hospital bed and looked down at him.

"Yes it is …" she looked away.

"No!" He slid the back of his hand down her cheek. She faced him once again. "It isn't. And I love you. I will always love you! No matter how many bullets I have to take." He smiled. As did she.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Oh Seaweed! I love you so much! I was so worried!!" She bent down quickly and let a trail of kisses fall down the side of his face, ending with a hardy kiss on the lips.

"I know baby. I know." Seaweed assured.


End file.
